Insomnio a la madrugada
by diazepam
Summary: Santana no puede conciliar el sueño. Kurt y Blaine son los culpables.


**Disclaimer**_: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. _

**Insomnio a la madrugada.**

La primera semana en la que Blaine dejó Ohio y se mudó al apartamento, Santana no pegó un ojo en casi todas las siete noches.

No fue por elección propia, trabajar de camarera e ir a sus clases de danza en NYADA todos los días era algo muy agotador, pero desde que Blaine se mudó con ellos, conciliar el sueño se ha convertido en un trabajo duro y extra.

Santana lo entiende, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Blaine los había visitado por última vez por lo que él y Kurt trataban de ponerse al día como cualquier pareja normal. Ella amaba a Dani y sin duda disfrutaba de la intimidad y esos dulces momentos con los que uno se beneficia al encontrarse dentro una relación amorosa con ese alguien especial, pero esta vez era diferente.

-¡Por milésima vez, ya cierren la maldita boca conejos en celo!- ella gritó desde recibiendo nada más que un par de carcajadas por parte de ambos jóvenes desde el otro lado de la cortina, quienes continuaron con su labor como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las quejas de Santana fueron ignoradas. Una vez más.

Ya eran las cuatro en punto de la mañana, los ruidos de sexo salvaje no han cesado y los auriculares puestos con música al máximo volumen no estaban ayudando parana nada, esas eran las ventajas de no disponer de habitaciones y paredes de verdad.

Santana ya había tenido que sobrevivir al mismo dilema cuando Blaine no era más que un estudiante de secundaria que sólo venía a visitarlos de vez en cuando, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora, Blaine ya se había graduado, él era un estudiante de NYADA y, por supuesto, él no podía decir que no a la petición de Kurt de quedarse a vivir juntos en pequeño apartamento, compartir la habitación y también dormir y despertar juntos.

Su mente volvió atrás sus días de escuela recordando al tímido e inseguro Kurt, ella jamás se habría imaginado que años después ambos compartirían un pequeño apartamento en Nueva York junto el novio y Rachel, o peor aún, que ella tendría que lidiar con Kurt Hummel teniendo sexo caliente con el novio en el cuarto de al lado mientras hacía ruidos en voz alta sin inmutarse si sus amigos los oían o no. Jamás había conocido aquel lado de Kurt (ni el de Blaine, para ser sincera) y tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida.

Ambos eran ruidosos, muy ruidosos, ella podía escuchar claramente aquel sonido húmedo de la piel contra piel y los fuertes gemidos de placer por parte de ambos.

Santana rodó los ojos. No tenía ganas de entrar allí y toparse con lo que –quién sabe qué- ellos estaban haciendo, puesto que… si bien ella era muy abierta al sexo, no le agradaba la idea de que las imágenes de desnudo Hummel cogiéndose a Anderson perduraran en su memoria para siempre. Ella ya tenía suficiente con aquella vez en la que se topó con Rachel teniendo relaciones con Brody en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Tuvo que visitar como 50 páginas de internet gore para borrarse esas imágenes del cerebro y lastimosamente nada de eso había sido suficiente.

A pesar del trauma, ella consiguió burlarse de Rachel por semanas consiguiendo pucheros y quejas por parte de ella, lo cual era divertido aunque sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de hacer lo mismo con los otros dos, ellos no hacían nada más que reír y encogerse de hombros como si no fuera nada, y burlarse de alguien a quien no le interesaban tus bromas no era divertido. A Kurt y a Blaine les importaba muy poco lo que ella o Rachel pensaban, a ellos no les importaba que sus amigas los oyeran durante la intimidad o que les hicieran bromas al respecto, para ellos eso era como hablar del clima o del almuerzo.

Ellos estaban aquí, en Nueva York, enamorados y viviendo juntos su amor y sus sueños, ¿a quién le importaba lo demás?

Toda posibilidad de entrar allí y sacar su lado de Lima Heights serían inútiles y ella lo sabía.

Santana se preguntaba cómo es que Berry podía conciliar el sueño entre tanto escándalo. Supuso que con los ensayos para Fanny, NYADA, y el trabajo en el bar la dejaban aún más agotada que a ella por lo que dormir a pesar del bullicio no sería muy difícil.

-Suerte suya- pensó.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, los sonidos de al lado pararon. Se quitó los auriculares y lo único que oía eran pequeños murmullos que según ella pudo distinguir eran cursis y dulces (aunque ella jamás lo admitiría) palabras de amor. También logró escuchar lo que era un "buenas noches Kurt" y un húmedo beso al final.

Santana rodó los ojos por octava vez esa noche.

Esos bastardos eran adorables. Bastardos y adorables que no la dejaban dormir por las noches.

-Ya era hora- pensó sonriendo para sí misma y cerrando los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación, lista para su sueño ininterrumpido sin que esos "zorros en celo"-como ella los llamaba- perturbaran su paz.

-Buenas noches Blaine- oyó a Kurt decir. –Buenas noches Santana- continuó con un tono pícaro y burlón al final de la oración.

Santana negó con la cabeza con frustración.

-Mañana compraré pastillas para dormir- pensó.

**Notas finales:** Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que escribí un fic así que no sean duros conmigo. Este es el primer drabble de Glee que he escrito, espero que les haya gustado!

Si ve algún error, háganmelo saber!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
